


A Day Without Rain

by glenien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Şafak vakti ve karmaşık duygular..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Without Rain

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ Apatulia - A Day Without Rain

Bembeyaz bir Los Angeles sabahıydı. Şafak henüz sökmemişti ve ben çatıların arasındaki gizlenme yerimden hala yıldızları görebiliyordum, puslu bulutların arkasından gözüken soluk ışıklara benziyorlardı. Yağmurlu bir gün gelecek gibi gözüküyordu.  
  
Ceketimin içinde hafifçe kıpırdanarak yerimi ayarladım, tepemdeki uyduruk, çöp tenekesinden bozma çatı, beni ve benle birlikte bu gölge yeri paylaşan sera çiçeklerini bir süreliğine güneşten koruyacaktı. Fakat tenekedeki küçük bir delik, bana inanılmaz bir manzara sağlıyordu doğrusu, yarım saat sonra tıkamam gerekse bile..  
  
Derin bir iç çekerek arkama yaslandım, ellerimi başımın arkasında kavuşturarak, iyice yerleştim. Tepemden geçen bir bulut benimle alay edercesine şekillere bürünüyordu.  
  
Pekala alay etmiyordu. Son kısım sadece benim hayal gücümdü. Fakat doğru olan şu ki, kafamın içinde bir ses “Neden kaçtın, seni aptal, korkak..” ile başlayan uzun bir monolog sürdüyordu. Ruhum bile benden sıkılmış olmalı. Eh, küçük dostum, bir vampir ruhu olmanın kötü taraflarından biri de bu işte, ya sonsuza dek kayboluyorsun, ya da ben ve sıkıcı benliğimle birlikte bir yüz yıl daha ortalıklarda takılıyorsun.  
  
Kaçmam gerekmezdi aslında.. Ama o da bana başka çare bırakmadı ki.. Tamam, ben biliyorum. O biliyor. Wes, Fred, Lorne, diğerleri kesinlikle biliyor. Hey, eminim Sunnydale’deki tüm yüksek sosyete biliyor ama hiçbirimiz çıkıp bunu primetime Hollywood şovuna çevirmiyoruz değil mi? Böyle herşey güzel. Sen biliyorsun, ben biliyorum, ama kimsenin bir şey söylemesine gerek kalmadan sakince yaşamımıza devam ediyoruz.  
  
En azından Cordelia ediyor..  
  
Tanrı aşkına, herkesin ortasında itiraf etmemi beklemiyordu herhalde, ona nasıl âşı-..  
  
Bu bulut benimle alay ediyor.  
  
Belki de onu öpmemeliydim. Ho, koca oğlan, doğru duydun, belki de öyle öpülmek istememişti. Yani yüzünde kocaman bir gülümseme ve hıçkıran gözyaşlarıyla kollarını açarak “Angel!” diye üzerine atılan, son üç yılını komada, geri kalanını da bir cehennem boyutunda beni arayarak geçiren bir kadın ille de öpülmek istiyor demek değildir.   
  
Neden yağmur yağmıyor? Gün doğumu gecikirdi o zaman. Neden yağmıyor?  
  
Gözyaşları gördüğüme eminim.  
  
Hey, ben kendime ağlıyor olurdum, eğer kendimi önce cehennemden kurtarıp sonra da beş yüz altmış sekiz gündür yüzünü göremediğim, dünyadaki tüm kötülüğe karşı savaş açmış, arkasından da ortadan kaybolmuş, öldüğünü sandığım erkek arkada- arkadaşıma kavuşsaydım. Hayır, ağlamadım.   
  
Ağlamıyorum.   
  
Çok cesurdu. Gerçekten. Ben kurtulacağımdan umudumu kesmiştim bile. Cehennemdeki üç bin asırlık yanma seremonisine hazırdım. Ve bu da yaptığım iyilikleri çıkarıncaydı.  
  
Yüzü bile bir santim değişmemiş. O aynı güzel, patavatsız, haşarı, ama yumuşak Cordy.. Sadece gözleri çok parlaktı, o kadar. Gerçekten parlak. Boynuma sarıldığında neredeyse kendi yansımamı görecektim..   
  
Dudakları o kadar sıcaktı ki.. Cehennemdeydim ama, uzun zamandır hiç bu kadar yakıcı bir şey duyumsamamıştım. Sanki beni tüm dudaklarıyla hissetmek istiyor gibiydi.  
  
Artık ya yağmur yağmalı ya da güneş çıkmalı. Bu bekleyiş beni öldürecek.  
  
Gerçekten, geri dönüp Cordy’e gerçekten olanları anlatmak istemiyorum.. Bekleyebilir. Öğrenmesi gerekmez. Alt tarafı bir lanet işte, kalkıp kalkmaması önemli değil.  
  
Şu anda burada olsaydı onu gene öpebilirdim. Sadece ısınmak için. Başka bir şey için değil. Olmayan kalbimin deli gibi atması veya gözyaşlarından boğulmam gibi şeyler söz konusu bile olamaz.  
  
Onu özledim.  
  
“Angel? O paslı şeyin altında mısın?”  
  
Hayır, o paslı şeyin altında olamam, çünkü bulut tüm çatıyı yutmuş olmalı, değil mi?  
  
“Benimle konuşmayacak mısın?”  
  
Yapamam, yapmamalıyım, bir kez daha onu öpsem, sonra sonsuza dek buradan gitsem..  
  
“Seni özledim..”  
  
Bu yeni bir işkence metotun mu Tanrım? Hala cehennemde miyim? Bu hafif, titreyen ses zebanilerine mi ait?  
  
“Eğer seni oradan çıkarmanın başka bir yolu olsaydı, çoktan denerdim, biliyorsun.. Sadece.. sen orada kapalı kalmıştın.. ve sana ulaşamıyordum..”  
  
...  
  
“Sonra, sonra sen.. bir gün, bir an.. her neyse.. oradayken.. elimi tutmayı başardın ve bana bir şey söyledin..”  
  
...  
  
“Hatırlıyor musun?”  
  
Evet.. hayır..  
  
“Çünkü ben unutmaya niyetli değilim..”  
  
Hayır..  
  
“Ben de seni seviyorum, Angel..”  
  
Güneş umurumda değildi. Yağmur umurumda değildi. Elimi uzatıp onu aralıktan içeri, sadece buluttan süzülen ışığın aydınlattığı seraya çektim, kolum beline, parmaklarım saçlarına dolanmıştı, ikimiz de ağlıyorduk.   
  
Cordy hem gülüyor, hem ağlıyordu. Fısıldadı. “Beni tekrar öp, lütfen..”  
  
Öyle yaptım. Defalarca. Yüzünde gözyaşı, tepemizde bulut hissetmeyinceye kadar.  
  
Sonuçta bugün, yağmursuz bir gündü.


End file.
